Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vibration type actuator and an ultrasonic motor.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-200053 discloses a vibration type actuator which brings a vibrator configured to periodically vibrate due to application of a high frequency voltage into pressure contact with a sliding member to drive the sliding member.
Since the vibrator is held by a thin plate in the vibration type actuator disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-200053, a variation is generated in a pressing force when the vibrator is brought into pressure contact with the sliding member. Thus, a stabilized pressing force cannot be generated. Also, the thin plate is deformed in a direction of pressure of the vibrator on a slider, thereby resulting in component failure. Therefore, meticulous care needs to be taken at the time of assembly, and assembling workability of the vibration type actuator is not good. In addition, when an external force is applied in a direction of a pressing force, the thin plate is deformed and a function of the vibration type actuator is not stabilized.